Tsubomi Hanasaki
Tsubomi Hanasaki es la líder del grupo, es una chica de 14 años y es una alumna recién transferida a la rama de secundaria de la academia privada Myoudou Junior High School en donde cursa séptimo grado junto con Erika. Ella acaba de mudarse a Kibougahana (nombre de la ciudad, que significa "flor de la esperanza"), donde reside su abuela. Tsubomi ama las plantas, por eso desea unirse al club de Jardinería, pero luego se va al club de moda, por Erika. A diferencia de las demás líderes (Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach y Cure Melody) es muy buena académicamente. Es de carácter muy reservada y es debido a que acaba de mudarse, es tímida y muy callada al principio pero poco a poco gracias a Erika logra abrir su corazón a los demás. Su eslogan es "He tenido suficiente" (私は十分にあった！ Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita!). Historia Vida Solitaria Desde que era pequeña, Tsubomi ha tenido que ser atendida por su abuela Hanasaki Kaoruko mientras sus padres, ambos en cada uno de sus puestos de trabajo importantes, fueron de viajes de negocio y podrían estar fuera durante semanas a la vez. Al principio, Tsubomi no le importaba, y que había de ser divertido con Kaoruko, incluso aprendio mucho de la literatura japonesa y frases antiguas. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo, Tsubomi se hizo más y más sola, aunque ella no le dijo a sus padres, como ella sabía lo importante que era su trabajo. Se presume que eso ocurrió el mismo año comienza la historia presente, vio un pájaro de dar de comer a sus hijos mientras ellos gritaban para hacerla volver. Al verse en los nidos de aves que gritaban por su madre, Tsubomi empezó a llorar. Coincidentemente, su madre olvidó un cuaderno, y junto con su esposo y su abuela, encuentran llorando a Tsubomi. Admitió su soledad a ellos, y no querer dividir a su familia en partes, sus padres renunciaron a sus respectivos trabajos para abrir una tienda de flores juntos, para pasar a Kibougahana, la ciudad donde vive Kaoruko, para estar más cerca de Kaoruko también. HPC09 Nueva Vida La historia comienza con Tsubomi despertando de un sueño acerca de Cure Moonlight a medida que llegan a su nueva ciudad, donde se va a vivir con la abuela. Al día siguiente, Tsubomi se prepara para su primer día en la nueva escuela, con la esperanza de cambiar su personalidad tímida, pero a pesar de su oración a un trébol de cuatro hojas, comienza vergonzosamente en parte debido a Kurumi Erika, que no cesaba de burlarse de ella.Después de la escuela, Erika le obliga a cambiar su estilo de pelo y usar un suéter diferente, aunque Tsubomi constantemente le dice que sea ella. Cuando está sola, ella tiene un nuevo sueño acerca de Cure Moonlight. Después de despertar, ella se pasea y se encuentra con las hadas del Gran Árbol de Corazones, que le dicen para ayudarles a ocultarlos que su enemigo no los encontrará. Después de ver a Sasorina tomar Semilla del corazón de Erika en su lugar, y darse cuenta de que el dolor Erika es en realidad va a través, Tsubomi convoca el coraje que necesita y se transforma en Cure Blossom. Sin embargo, como no es capaz de controlar el poder de Pretty Cure, Blossom es fácilmente derrotada, pero es salvada por un misterioso hombre que la transporta al jardín botánico de su abuela, donde se vuelve Tsubomi. Se revela que Kaoruko solía ser la famosa Cure Fower cuando era joven, y que la Flor del corazón de Erika pronto se perderá, Tsubomi decide pelear una vez más la Desertrian para salvar a Erika. Aunque una vez más tener problemas cuando los poderes de la Desertrian parece aumentar, obtiene un control casi total al presenciar las flores silvestres que son destruidas por el martillo gigante Desertrian, y se encuentra en el extremo capaz de purificar el monstruo y Sasorina persecución a pie. Cuando Erika se despierta más tarde, Tsubomi hace un trato con ella, si Erika puede hacer que el muñeco abandonado bastante, ella se unirá al club de moda, así como el club de jardinería, lo que hace extremadamente feliz Erika. Lucha como Cure Blossom A pesar de aceptar sus poderes y su papel como Pretty Cure, Tsubomi sigue teniendo algunos problemas para usar todas las habilidades de Blossom, pero se recupera rápidamente cuando Erika con éxito se transforma en Cure Marine. Sin embargo, viendo lo bien que Marine está haciendo, Tsubomi pierde la confianza en sus habilidades como Blossom, y empieza a pensar que ella está siendo una carga para Erika. Debido a esto, ella busca consuelo en Coupe y su abuela, y, finalmente, es capaz de cooperar con Marine cuando luchan contra Kumojaki . Prueba de la Super Silhouette Blossom, junto con las otras, van al Palacio de Pretty Cure para tomar la prueba definitiva: la obtención de su transformación final conocida como Súper Silhouette. Blossom tiene que enfrentarse a su propio pasado, que rápidamente gana la partida de ella. Tomadq por sorpresa, Blossom es sacudido y confundida por lo que está sucediendo. Su propio pasado le dice que no puede cambiar, que ella es incapaz de cambiar. Esto hace que la flor que se llena de miedo. Retador de lo que está escuchando, Blossom se ejecuta sólo para darse cuenta de que ha cambiado y que todavía necesita una pequeña parte de ella sea su propia invertida tímido porque eso es lo que es.Blossom pasa la prueba y el Palacio Pretty Cure crea una estatua de la flor en el reconocimiento. A continuación, se reúne con sus amigas en la batalla contra el demonio del desierto y acceder a sus nuevos poderes Super Silhouette. El regreso de Dune Durante la Navidad, Dune vuelve a la tierra y es después de que el poder que fue sellado después de la batalla por Cure Flower. En un valiente esfuerzo por proteger a su abuela, Tsubomi luchó con Dune y fue el último de los cuatro Cures para caer a sus poderes. Dune tiene Kaoruko a la fortaleza con su Tsubomi desmayarse justo cuando se va. Ella despierta en el jardín botánico que ha sido protegido por Coupe, que escondía a las chicas mientras se recuperan. Cuando las chicas salen a la calle, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver su mundo como un desierto.Tsubomi corre a casa seguida por Erika sólo para llegar a sus casas para ver que ellos también han caído en poder de los demonios del desierto. Perder toda la fe, abraza Chipre preguntando qué puede hacer ahora. Las cuatro chicas se reúnen y todo se siente derrotadas, hasta que la hermana de Erika, Momoka se precipita de repente sintió aliviado al ver que su hermana está viva. Las chicas se nota que otros lleguen, todos los que habían sido salvados por las curaciones que incluían al hermano de Itsuki, Satsuki. Después de que se nos recuerde cuánto fe sus amigos tienen en Pretty Cure, Tsubomi declara que no se dará por vencido. A Devil Desierto llega y las chicas le dicen a entrar en los jardines botánicos. Transforman y derrotan al Diablo del Desierto utilizando Heartcatch Orchestra. Puntos Coupe hacia el cielo, lo que indica a las chicas que conoce donde Kaoruko es, y pone de Marine en la espalda para hacerles saber que va con ellos. Al igual que las chicas están a punto de salir a rescatar Kaoruko, sus amigos salen del jardín botánico para desearles suerte. La Batalla Final Las Cures y sus mascotas de llegar a la fortaleza de Duna y comenzar la lucha contra los Snackeys . Blossom se las arregla para luchar contra su camino a su abuela y con la ayuda de Coupe, que la libera de los grilletes de la duna. Antes de irse a reunirse con Moonlight, su abuela le pide no permitir que Sabaku y Moonlight luchen. Ella se une a Moonlight, dispuestos a luchar Dark Cure, pero se le pide la Moonlight no interferir, ya que tiene que ser el corredor a batir Dark Cure. A medida que la lucha de dos, Sabaku empieza a disparar la energía oscura Moonlight, Blossom tan vuela hacia él en un intento de detenerlo, sólo para ser derribado por él. Después de las dos palabras de intercambio que ocurre con el ataque de nuevo. A medida que se sumerge más de lo chipre separa de la flor y de las tierras en su rostro, dándole Blossom la oportunidad de tomar un tiro en su contra. Cuando Sabaku ve Moonlight listo para dar el paso final contra Cure Dark, que se lanza en el camino de la agresión que toma el tiro, lo que hace que su máscara se rompa. Flor de un testigo Moonlight extremadamente conmocionado después de Sabaku resulta ser su padre, y como cura Oscuro está listo para hacer un golpe final contra ella, Blossom se encuentra en el camino del ataque y la desvía con las manos. ¿Cansado de la protección del claro de luna, mientras ella descansa Cure Moonlight y Dark tienen su batalla final. Ella es testigo Cure Oscuro ser derrotado y Moonlight corriendo a su padre envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella también conoce cómo Sabaku enfrentó hermanas de sangre en contra de unos a otros como él creó oscuro curado de un pieza de Yuri, por lo que la hermana menor de Yuri Cure oscuro, y ve fade Cure oscuro en los brazos de su padre. Dune llega y comienza a luchar Sabaku. Moonlight une a la lucha proteger a su padre de una lluvia de disparos de energía de Dune. Blossom une a la lucha sólo para la duna para crear una bomba que explota la energía oscura rompiendo las transformaciones curas "y dejando a los tres en el suelo. Como Dune se prepara para utilizar el mismo movimiento, Sabaku corre a la energía oscura y se utiliza para proteger a su hija y Tsubomi de la explosión.Yuri corre a su padre como la energía estalla dejando jirones de ropa únicas de su padre. Enfurecido por las acciones de Dune, Yuri se prepara para participar en la batalla, pero Tsubomi agarra su brazo pidiéndole a no pelear con la ira y el odio. Yuri dice Tsubomi desprecia Dune para la destrucción de Cologne y su padre. Tsubomi recuerda que el Yuri Yuri mira hacia arriba para que nunca lucharía por la ira y no estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. Luego da Yuri los restos de su semilla Pretty Cure oscuro que poseía, lo que ayuda a recordar que Yuri Pretty Cures luchar con amor. Los dos se transforman y empiezan a Dune batalla, sólo la gestión para mantener la batalla iguales entre ellos hasta que los brotes Dune energía oscura a los que explota por impacto. A medida que el polvo se asentó, Marina y Sunshine son revelados haberlos salvado del ataque y la flor se alegra de ver a salvo. Se unen Moonlight and Blossom en la lucha contra Dune. Los curas usan sus ataques contra Forte Wave Dune, seguida de Marina y Sunshine combina el uso Poder Floral Fortisimo y Moonlight and Blossom combinan para hacer lo mismo. Los cuatro hit Dune al mismo tiempo y luego llame al Espejo HeartCatch y utilizar la Orquesta Atrapacorazones de derrotar Dune. HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores Cure Blossom thumb|314px|Cure Blossom presentandose " Pretty Cure, Open my Heart!" "The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" "¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor exparciendose por toda la tierra, Cure Blossom!" 大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！ (Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyua Burossamu!) Cure Blossom (キュア ブロッサム Kyua Burossamu) Es el alterego pretty cure de Tsubomi. A diferencia de los anterios duos de la franquicia, Tsubomi no tiene que estar junto a su pareja, Erika, para transformarse. Tsubomi se transforma en Cure Blossom diciendo "Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!" A pesar de que al principio es incapaz de controlar la enorme fuerza y poder que posee como Pretty Cure, Tsubomi más tarde declara que va a aprender a controlarlo para ayudar a su amiga Erika. Después de presenciar la destrucción de flores de Desertrian , la ira de Blossom le permite controlar totalmente sus poderes, y con la guía de Chipre y Coffret. Como Cure Blossom, puede hacer ataques especiales como el Flower Storm (Tomenta de Flores) y la Blossom Shower (Ducha de Flores), ataques que se centran en su poder de la flores. Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave!" ("¡Fuerte Ola Rosada Pretty Cure!"): '''Invocando la Batuta Floral (Blossom Tact), forma una flor rosa que lanza su enemigo y que gira a su alrededor purificandolo. Blossom invoca la batuta así: ''¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Floral! Frase de invocación:¡Brillad flores!... ¡Fuerte Ola Rosada Pretty Cure! *'"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!")': Junto con Marine, las dos dibujan con sus batutas dos "F" que las envuelven en un aura rosa(Blossom) y azúl(Marine), atravesando en corazón el enemigo y apareciendo las flores correpondientes que giran y lo purifican. Frase de invocación:¡Reunete, poder de las dos flores!...¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!... ¡Corazón Atrapado! Cure Rainbow Blossom thumb|left|116px|Cure Rainbow Blossom en PCAS DX2 Cure Rainbow Blossom (キュア レインボー · ブロッサム Kyua Reinboo Burossamu) Es una actualización de Blossom, junto con todas los demás Cure Rainbows en la película Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. En conjunto, el grupo de diecisiete cures forman el Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution. Super Cure Blossom thumb|Super Cure Blossom "Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" "¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Blossom (スーパー キュア ブロッサム Suupaa Kyua Burossamu) Es la actualización de Blossom en Super Siluette recibe después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio de Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene a través del Mirage Heartcatch y el Super Seed Pretty Cure. De esta forma, se puede utilizar el ultimo ataque grupal, Heartcatch Orchestra. Su ataque es: *'HeartCatch Orchestra:' Es un ataque utilizado por todas las Super Siluette Pretty Cure, consiste en que las cuatro invoquen a una gran mujer que atrapaen sus brazos al enemigo y explota. Curiosidades * Es la tercera Cure que vive con sus abuelos. * Es la única líder Pretty Cure que usa lentes. Imágenes Blossom_new_stage_2.png|Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 blossom.png|Perfil de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_blossom_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Blossom en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cure blossom 2.jpg heartcatch_precure_cure_blossom_render_by_alehoshizora-d55xbgg (1).png Super.Cure.Blossom.600.1201237.jpg cure_blossom_render_by_animelovers4816-d4w3mg6.png cure_blossom_render_4_by_animelovers4816-d4yl68j.png cure_blossom4_by_animelovers4816-d4t842s.png tumblr_mbuymtz6pD1rsxrr2o1_1280.jpg tsubomi.jpg tsubomi en pretty cure all stras DX 2.jpg|Tsubomi en pretty cure all stars DX 2 tumblr_m109d30k2H1r0gf7co1_400.gif|Super Cure Blossom Shining-fortissimo-a.gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" Shining-fortissimo-a (1).gif|"Brillo Fortisimo Pretty Cure" (2) Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Pretty Cure